1.1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally to the field of therapeutic delivery systems, including topical and oral formulations of human microbiome purified protease inhibitors and probiotic bacteria and/or genetically engineered probiotic bacterial compositions and methods for providing therapeutic protease inhibitors.